Axel and Lioness vs Steele and Yao
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness wants Axel to reunited with his Dad so she comes up with a plan to find Sebastian Manning. but they musty team with the Mu-Team to catch Steele who may know something about Sebastian going missing. LionessxAxel


Axel and Lioness vs Steele and Yao

Main characters: Lioness and Axel

Anti-heroes: The Mu-Team (Tillian, Wrecka, Firekat, Rayza and Stingfly)

Villains: Steele and Terrace Yao

Others: King, Hawk, Shark and Garrett

Master Guan and Sebastian Manning appear near the end.

Set a week after the end of Season 2.

Lioness's POV

It was a hard thing seeing Axel get very angry since he can't find out where his Father is I can't say I'm very happy myself I just want to help Axel find his Dad.

"Axel I was thinking up a thought." I told him. "Ok." Said Axel in a unsure way. "Since Steele is an ex-covert op maybe he may know where the serpent's tail HQ is." I suggested. "Ok it's worth the shot." Agreed Axel then we headed to our vehicles. "Cat why are you suggesting this plan?" Axel asked. "I want you to be with your Dad like I was with mine a few months back so please don't get angry with me if my plan fails." I told him. "Please." I begged him and he nodded.

Soon we were all heading for Steele's island where we saw some Yao Industries Choppers heading for Steele's island.

"What the hell would Yao want on Steele's island?" asked King.

"Well I have no real ideas but I'd say Steele has something Yao wants." Suggested Garrett on the radio.

Then Yao's choppers shot the new A115 down where we thought up a plan.

"Everything is working against us." Said Shark.

"Yeah especially that." Sighed Hawk.

"That? What that?" asked King.

"Them that." Said Hawk pointing to…..the Mu-Team.

"WE GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU FIVE!" yelled Rayza.

"WE'RE DEALING WITH SOME ISSUES MU-FREAKS WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE!" groaned Shark.

"WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" yelled Firekat.

Then Yao's ninjas appeared.

"Enough." Said Axel and he whispered into my ear. "Mu-Team we'll let you off this island in exchange for you to help us stop Steele and Yao." I told the Mu-Team.

"A temporary truce." Agreed Tillian.

"Very temporary." Both me and Axel nodded.

Soon all 10 of us battled Yao's Ninjas.

"Manning surrender to us and your friends and enemies will live." Said Yao on a hologram.

"I DON'T SURRENDER THAT EASY!" called Axel. "Axel, me, Tillian and Firekat will stop Steele and Yao the rest of you find a way to stop these Ninjas." I called and Tillian nodded to Wrecka, Rayza and Stingfly. "Nice call." Smiled Axel. "I learn from you." I smiled as we, Tillian and Firekat went after Yao and Steele.

"YOU WILL BE PART OF MY COLLECTION!" cackled Steele.

"You will be locked in a cage Steele." Called King on the radio.

"Me, Tillian and Firekat will stop Yao you take Steele Axel…..be careful." I told him I wanted to say something else but then wasn't the time. "Aren't I always?" asked Axel then he attacked.

"THIS BATTLE IS OVER!" yelled Steele as he did Stealth Mode but Axel used his new Jo-Lan skill….Teleport dodging Steele's attack. "STAND STILL AND FIGHT ME!"

"I will never understand either Teenagers or Mutants." Growled Yao.

"WE DON'T CARE!" yelled Tillian and spat out some out some of his green sticky stuff.

"Useful!" called me and Axel.

"I WILL GET YOU!" yelled Yao then Firekat cut a scar on to Yao's face.

"SHUT UP!" she growled.

"That was clever." Said Axel then I noticed something and picked it up showing a video tape and put it in showing Steele telling Master Guan about Sebastian Manning's finding them out. "AXEL OVER HERE!" I called showing him the tape.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Yao. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED THAT SO MANNING OR HIS GIRL WOULDN'T FIND IT!"

"NOT MY FAULT!" yelled Steele then me and Axel punched him.

"Good news King." Axel said. "Steele is going into a cage." I smiled as we, Tillian and Firekat took Steele and Yao soon we all got to Lee industries.

"Our deal is complete." Said Wrecka.

"You're right." I grinned. "Six minutes head start." Axel smiled.

"Six minutes?" asked Stingfly.

"Five minutes forty seconds." Said King then the Mu-Team ran off.

No one's POV somewhere in Hong Kong.

"Sebastian Manning held captive by Master Guan." Said Sebastian Manning as he carved a message on his cell.

"Carving messages on walls you are pathetic Manning." Said Guan.

"You can't keep me locked up forever." Argued Sebastian.

"But I can the power scrolls will be mine." Cackled Guan.

The End


End file.
